


Gélido

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sueña con el frío.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gélido

**Author's Note:**

> Para [serenitydiary](http://serenitydiary.livejournal.com).

Steve sueña con el frío. Sueña con el hielo, que se encuentra en un ataúd transparente hecho de cristal al que le echan nieve blanca encima, y el aún puede ver las caras, de sus amigos, de Thor, Natasha, Bucky, los ojos de Tony, mirándole con indiferencia, como si nunca hubiera vivido con ellos, como si no le conocieran.  
  
Despierta de un golpe y abre los ojos pero no se mueve, como si aún tuviera los gélidos músculos entumecidos, las lágrimas de frustración que no llegan a salir secándose en las comisuras de los ojos.  
  
Tony estira una mano y la posa sobre su pecho, quema en medio de su estómago.  
  
— ¿Qué-? Steve, ¿estás bien? dime-  
  
Steve gira la cabeza lo justo para mirarle a los ojos, y acoge la mirada preocupada con un alivio que no sabe de donde sale.  
  
—Tengo frío—los dientes le repiquetean al hablar.  
  
Tony se gira, y se tumba encima de él, las mantas sobre ambos, y es sorprendente porque es minúsculo a su lado y en cambio ahora le cubre entero.  
  
Steve se agarra al incendio que es Tony hasta que vuelve a sentir el calor, a olvidar el miedo a no tenerlo otra vez, el miedo a congelarse.  
  
Tony no se separa ni un minuto.


End file.
